


Gone Forever

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Injury, M/M, it was going to be cute i dont understand what happened help, this is sad and im rlly high sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tobi..o."</p><p>His voice rings out, received only by blank, sterile walls and electronic voices flowing from the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

"Tobi..o."

His voice rings out, received only by blank, sterile walls and electronic voices flowing from the television. Hinata sits up quickly, ignoring the stabbing of the IV drip in his arm as the needle shifts. He groans, his hand flying to hold the place of pain.

"Fuck," Hinata breathes, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He could feel the sharpness of the needle still inside of him, and suddenly he felt as if he was going to throw up his internal organs. "Oh my God, fuck."

The pain stabs through his mind and he has an impulse to rip out those needles forcefully, breaking his ties with the hospital bed with an eased, practiced hand- whoa whoa wait. Hinata's train of thought abruptly came to a hypothetical bumper stop, his stomach lurching at the thought of all the blood that could spill out of his arm, were he to rip out the IV in an unpracticed manner.

Hinata decides to leave the IV as it is, shivering at his prior thoughts. Well, that was stupid. He leans back again, cringing as his arm moves slightly. What was he doing here?

Hinata scrunches up his nose, trying to remember what was what.

He tries to think of where he is, where he was, what had happened, but could only draw a blank. That's when Hinata started to panic.

He couldn't remember.

He could feel desperation tugging at the base of his spine, crawling up slowly towards his neck with a sensation burning hot and arctic cold at the same time. He could feel the IV drip slowly administer a small dosage of clear, cold fluid into his body. He could feel the blanket, his hands twisted tightly, digging into the fabric like it was his lifeline.

But he couldn't remember.

He could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes long before they drop. He could feel the heat in his chest, clenching harshly around his torso. He could feel his leg slowly falling asleep, the feeling like the static he sees on television when it's set onto the wrong channel. The static seemed to crawl up his leg, into his head, reverberating irritatingly in his head.

He could feel, yes, but he could not remember a single thing.

Fuck.

The word echoes in Hinata's brain as the door suddenly opens, cold air rushing inside along with cold robes and cold words.

"Are you feeling okay?" The doctor speaks, his voice tired, worn.

Hinata manages to nod, his throat caked with chalk. He opens his mouth to talk, but quickly bites his tongue as the man in the white coat begins to speak again.

  
"We lost him. I'm very sorry, Hinata, sir. We did the best we could to save your-" The doctor pauses at this point, coughing lightly into his arm. "Your boyfriend, sir. He's gone, the wounds were too fatal. We did the best we could to save Kageyama."

At this, Hinata cocks his head slightly. He doesn't notice the tears that sprint down his face in rapid recession, doesn't notice the way his throat seems to want to commit suicide, choking itself, doesn't notice the way his hands shake as he asks, 

"Who?"

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry


End file.
